The proposed Center of Excellence on Diabetes in Americans of Mexican Descent aims to conduct research on the physiologic progression to diabetes and its complications among Mexican Americans, and to develop diabetes prevention strategies and test innovative approaches to effective interventions in a minority population severely affected by type 2 diabetes. This Center proposes an administrative core, a research core including three research projects and two pilot studies, a training core and a community engagement core. As part of the research core, the South Texas Parent Diabetes Prevention Trial (STPDPT) aims to test the effectiveness of a brief motivational enhanced interview (MEI) treatment aimed at parents to modify the home environment so that their children will: a) reduce screen time or hours engaged in sedentary behaviors; b) reduce consumption of high calorie, low nutrient foods; and c) increase levels of physical activity. These aims will be accomplished by randomizing 360 children to one of two treatment conditions: a) the En Vivo! MEI telephone and Internet based parent treatment program; and b) no-treatment control. We will examine if positive changes in selected dietary, sedentary and physical activity behaviors result in decreased weight gain and risk factors associated with type 2 diabetes. The proposed project will impact: a) body mass index (BMI), b) C-reactive protein (CRP), c) insulin resistance, d) HbA1c, as well e) behavioral and psychosocial precursors to these physical measures. Families will be randomized to the STPDPT condition or a comparison group; those in the treatment group will receive 6-9 MEI phone calls plus follow-up contact via the Internet and newsletters and comic books over a 12 month period. Study Aims: 1) To conduct interviews with parents, teachers, and students to determine overall feasibility of MEI telephone and Internet parent diabetes prevention strategies (Fall, 2007); 2) To conduct a cross sectional survey of 200 parents in the South Texas Lower Rio Grande Valley to extend and confirm findings from Aim 1 (Spring, 2008); 3) To use pilot data to tailor the MEI based parent program for parents (Summer 2008); 4) To assess the impact MEI based parent program on physiologic and behavioral outcomes on children aged 9-14 using randomized clinical trial methodology with 360 families (parent/child dyad) recruited from members of the Cameron County Hispanic Cohort (Fall 2008 - 2011).